


Love Letter

by Blue2Red



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue2Red/pseuds/Blue2Red
Summary: Ino has had a crush on Sakura since she was a kid. She decides to send Sakura a love letter.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fic. Written a few years ago.

Important- Italics means they are speaking in their head.

 

Sakura POV  
I walk into the old library in the middle of the village, with my bag and books on medical jujitsu in hand. The library is the only place I can get some study on my jujitsu, the only place I can work in peace. I look around the room and see there are only a few other people sitting at the tables, luckily I don't recognise any of them so I can work without being interupted. I see a table at the back that no one is sitting at. I walk to the table and set my books and bag down, I take a seat with my back facing the door. I open my books and start studying. About a half hour later I decide to go look for another medical book. I stand up and stretch until my back pops and I let out a sigh. I walk through the bookshelfs until I get to the medical section. I look through the books until I find one I like. I take it off the self and walk back to my table. I sit down and put the book on the table, I open my bag to put the book I am finished with back when I notice a white envelope sitting at the bottom of my bag. I pick it up confused.

"Where did this come from" I say to myself.

I look around to see if there is anyone that might have put it there but there's only the same people that were here when I first came in. I open the envelope to find a letter. I open it and start to read.

To sakura,  
I can't say this in person so I am writing you a letter. I love you sakura I have ever since we were kids but I always hid my feeling and buried them deep down. I tried to hate you but it didn't work and even though its been alot of years since I was a kid and I still can't get rid of these feelings. So this letter is my way of  dealing with the feelings instead of hiding them.

I look up from the letter in shock. There's no name at the bottom. Whoever wrote it doesn't want me to know who it is. I start thinking of who it could be.

" Who could it be... could it be Naruto I know him since I'm a kid...no it can't be Naruto he would tell me face to face. What about Sasuke.... no that wouldn't make sense, im glad it isn't him I would have a hard time telling him I don't like him after chasing him for so long. I never really liked him it was a way to get rid of the feelings towards who I actually like.I forced myself to think I liked him but it never worked they never went away. Who else could it be. Lee... no. Neji...."

I start laughing

"No way that would never happen. Shikamaru.... no it wouldn't be him"

I think for a bit more but I can't seem to figure it out. I pick up the letter and read it a few more times analysing what it says. As I'm reading it over for the 5th time I notice something.

I love you sakura ever since we were kids.

" We... it says since we were kids not since I was a kid that means that its someone I would have played with when I was a kid. I didn't have alot of friends as a kid only the kids on my road and....... no it can't be I would have noticed."

I read the letter again and carefuly.

I tried to hate you.

" No... but it would make sense... but no it can be there's no way.... but the only person that knows me since I was a kid and hates me is Ino so it has to be."

"Ughhh what am I going to do" I say as I bang my head off the table, a few people look over confused .

"I have to talk to her about it I hope im not wrong about this"

 

Ino POV

I walk into the library and look around. I notice familiar pink hair, luckily she has her back to me.

I quietly make my way to the back of the room where all the bookshelfs are and sit at a table behind the bookshelf facing sakura making sure I'm hidden. I sit down and wait for her to get up so I can make my move. The longer I sit waiting the more worried I get.

"I have to do it" I reasure myself.

I sit there for a half hour. By the time Sakura gets up I'm nearly asleep, I barely notice her getting up.

"This is my chance let's get this over with"

I wait until she's out of view then I speed walk over to her table. I pull out a white envelope from my pocket. I pick up her bag and open the zip, I put the envelope at the bottom of her bag. I zip the bag back up and place it where I picked it up trying to make it look the same as it was. Once I'm done I speedwalk back to my table. I wait behind the book shelf until she returns to her table. I watch her put down the book she is holding and open her bag. She looks confused. She puts her hand into her bag and picks out the envelope, she looks around the library and then starts to read the letter. I start to blush and decide its time to go. I sneak out making sure she doesnt notice me. Once I'm outside I breath a sigh of relief. I start walking home when a thought runs through my head.

"What if she knows it me.I didnt sign it so she shouldnt know...but what if she does what if she finds out and hates me. Oh no I shouldn't have done this it was a bad idea"

I started panicing. I'm walking through an empty park. I'm mid panic attack when I hear chirping. I look up to the sky and see it is sunset. I stop walking and stand watching as the sun goes down. When the sun has set I start walking again. I've calmed down and I start to think rationally.

" Its okay even if she does find out it was me she wont hate me, she's Sakura we've been friends since we were kids....except when we were fighting over Sasuke."

I was stupid to pretend to like him but I was jealous. Sasuke doesnt deserve Sakura, how can he ignore her she's amazing. I feel my head throbbing.

"All this worrying and anger is giving me a headache. " I mutter to myself.

I walk into my house and go straight to my room.I flop onto my bed and drift off to sleep.l


End file.
